The Real Thing
by Hot elf
Summary: Sequel to "Up to No Good" (the Hogwarts AU) - Megan's adventures in Beauxbatons, where she's spending a year to train in advanced magic. And while she's at it, she learns some other useful stuff as well...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Yes, I'm perfectly aware that student-teacher relationships are ethically problematic. And no, I don't approve of them in real life. However, this is a) PWP and b) perfectly in character for Megan who couldn't care less. So if you're offended by the premise, please don't read. Everyone else, enjoy! :)  
_

* * *

"Well, well, what have we here?" Going up on her toes, Morrigan pulled a slim volume from the topmost library shelf. "Is this what you were looking for?" She tossed the book at Megan, who caught it easily.

"Let me have a look. Yes, that's it." Megan whistled softly through her teeth. " _Magie Érotique_ , by Duncan Delagardie. Bingo!"

Morrigan grinned. "Told you it had to be here. They keep copies of all the books published in Wizarding France."

The book looked pristine, almost new. Clearly, not many students here at Beauxbatons had gone to the trouble of finding out what their teachers had been up to in their younger days.

In their defense, it had been well hidden. And who would have expected a respectable lecturer in Wandless Magic to have dabbled in such salacious stuff? If Megan hadn't developed an interest in the newly established Wizardnet a few months ago, she wouldn't have known to look for it either. But this afternoon, when she'd been bored after finishing all her homework, she had given in to an impulse to know more about the attractive Professor Delagardie, and her search results had been… interesting, to say the least. Apparently, he'd made quite a fortune twenty years ago, writing about "techniques to unleash your inner sex goddess", as the blurb put it. She would definitely have to try out some of these.

"Thanks, Morrigan." She flashed a quick smile at her fellow student. "You're fab."

"Of course I am." Morrigan nodded regally at her. "Well, then. Enjoy the book." Her tone was dry. "I hear it's a classic. Of that particular genre."

* * *

Megan bagged the book and set off toward her dorm room. So far, she hadn't regretted her decision to come to Beauxbatons for an extra year of advanced studies. The students attending the special programme had more freedom than the average pupil, and the teachers treated them differently, more like equals. She had already made friends with some of her fellow students, and some of the guys were really cute. She wasn't looking for anything serious, though — she wasn't over Carver yet, and besides, she liked being unattached. None of the boys in her grade had been interesting enough to tempt her to change her mind, not even Daveth, who was tall and dark and handsome and reminded her a little of Nate.

Professor Delagardie, on the other hand… Merlin, but he was hot. Those dark eyes, flashing passionately when he explained how to weave a spell. And his arms, muscular and covered in dark hair. _I bet he's got hair on his chest as well._ His beard, thick and pitch black, like his hair. And especially his voice, deep and dark, rumbling in his chest when he laughed. There was nothing boyish about him, nothing immature. Everything about the professor screamed _man_ to her, and Megan was so ready for that, so over playing around with mere boys. So what if he was a little older than her? He looked fit and strong, and she was sure he could still keep up with her in bed. He probably knew exactly what he wanted, too… Megan shivered all over as the thought went straight to her core, making her press her thighs together.

She wanted him, no question about it. But how should she go about seducing him? From what she'd heard, he was a sober, responsible guy, not one to fall for every pretty student who made eyes at him. She needed a plan, a proper strategy. And the book was exactly the opening she'd hoped for.

* * *

Duncan Delagardie, like all the other teachers, had an office on the school grounds, and he was there on most afternoons, ready to answer students' questions about homework and the like. Megan had been there more than once, discussing her assignments with him. He liked her, she was pretty sure about that. More than once he'd complimented her on her command of the French language and her skill at spell casting, and she'd even caught him looking at her body once or twice. Nothing creepy or obvious, just a quick appreciative glance. Megan didn't mind. She knew she was hot, after all, slim and trim and dressed just this side of provocatively, and men liked to look.

Today, she dressed with special care, picking a short dress that showed off her legs and hugged her curves without looking slutty. She'd picked the last possible moment to show up at his office, late in the afternoon, when it was unlikely anyone else would be around.

"Megan." Professor Delagardie – Duncan – smiled at her, when he opened the door. "You're in luck. I was just about to leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She favoured him with her brightest smile, her heart speeding up when she met his eyes. "I can come back tomorrow if it's-"

"Nonsense. Come in." He took a step back and invited her in, walking over to the desk to lean against it in a relaxed pose. "What can I do for you?"

 _You have no idea_. Dropping into a chair, Megan crossed her legs gracefully, and yes, there it was, a quick flash of interest in his eyes, gone so quickly she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been looking for it.

"You see, I found this book in the library." She looked up at him, and Merlin, now her heart was really racing. "It looked… fascinating, so I checked it out and tried some of the spells, but I'm not sure I got them right, so I thought I'd ask you."

"What book?" He took it from her hands, expression still neutral, but when he saw what it was, he cleared his throat. "Oh. That book."

"Yeah." Megan knew she had to be careful. She didn't want him to just send her off like a kid, so she did her best to sound cool and matter-of-fact. "I found it quite educational."

"Did you, now?" He sounded amused. _Good_. Better amused than shocked. "And you say you tried out some of the spells?"

She nodded, meeting his gaze without flinching. "Yes. The one on page 23 first. And then the next two as well."

"Page 23…" He thumbed through the pages until he found the right one. "Ah, yes. I remember. And you think you got them wrong? Why?" His voice seemed to have dropped even deeper, and there was something new in his eyes, something hot and dangerous.

Megan licked her lips, uncrossing her legs slowly, and this time he didn't try to hide the fact that he was looking. "Well, you see, it felt good, really good, in fact, but…"

"But?" His posture had grown tense, and she couldn't blame him.

The spells she was referring to were a set of three designed for "the lonely witch" and they simulated the feel of a man's fingers, tongue and cock respectively. They'd been fun to try out, she had to admit.

"The first two were amazing." Her voice caught on the last word, and Merlin, was it hot in here? "But I had trouble with the third spell."

Duncan nodded, and she admired how professional he still sounded. "Of course. That one's hard to get right for women – no pun intended." He raised an eyebrow. "No success at all?"

"Oh, it worked." Megan swallowed, remembering her attempt. She'd nearly fainted at the sudden sensation of being penetrated, fast and hard. "Just… not quite as good as the real thing."

"And you think a spell could be just as good as 'the real thing'?" Duncan hadn't moved, but she could feel the air crackling between them.

"Well, I don't know." She leaned back in the chair a little, enjoying the way his breath hitched in his throat. "Maybe I got something wrong, or it was lost in translation. But, if I could show you exactly what I was doing-"

"Show me?" His knuckles had turned white, where he was holding on to the desk. "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"No?" Megan's nipples were so hard they _hurt_ and she was pretty sure they showed through the fabric of her dress. "What a pity. Not even just once? For science?" She fluttered her eyelids at him.

Duncan groaned, closing his eyes. "You little- All right, just once."

 _Got you._ Megan took care not to smile triumphantly as she placed her hand on her lower belly, arranging her fingers just so and sending a pulse of magic deep into her body.

It was good. Damn, but it was good. A rough thrust, right where she wanted it, almost painful in its intensity, and she couldn't stop herself from whining at the feeling. Not that she was trying to.

Duncan was at her side in a flash, shaking his head, his big hand covering hers. "Wait. You need to…" And then it was _his_ magic she felt, hot and irresistible, spreading her open, pushing inside her with exquisite slowness. And she was glad for the slower pace, because, _Sweet Morgana_ , the imaginary cock inside her felt completely different than before, thicker, harder, and a lot more insistent. _So good._ She moaned, writhing in his grip with abandon, and Duncan inhaled sharply, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Right. Just like this. And now…" The vibration started slowly, just a faint tingle, but then it got more intense, a deep buzz all the way inside her, and it felt too good for words.

Duncan was watching her intently, and Megan couldn't believe how hot this was. They were both still fully dressed, and he wasn't touching anything except her hand, but she was soaked already, unbelievably aroused. And when she let her gaze travel lower, she could make out an unmistakable bulge in his pants. Unmistakable, and quite impressively sized, too, long and thick, just like- _Damn! Is that his cock I'm feeling?_ Megan moaned again at the thought

"Well? As good as the real thing this time?" Duncan was going for an unaffected tone, but she could feel him tremble.

"Well, I don't know." She caught his eye again and licked her lips, letting him see exactly how turned on she was. "You see, I don't really have a proper basis for comparison here." She rather desperately hoped he would take the hint. "Of course, there's something you could do about that…"

* * *

Duncan's head was spinning, every cell in his body throbbing with desire. _Damn!_ How could he have let the whole thing get so far? He should have known better. There were always girls trying to flirt with the teachers, but he'd never been much tempted by any of his students, not until Megan had showed up. Inexperienced eighteen-year-olds held no attraction for him, no matter how cute they were. But Megan was different. There had been something in her eyes right from the start that had got to him, an awareness of her own power, a frank, unapologetic admission of her own desires. No matter how hard he'd tried, he hadn't been able to stop himself from looking at her, from fantasising about her. And when she'd shown up at his office in her short dress and arranged herself in his visitor's chair, glancing up at him with that _look_ in her eyes, it had been as if his most sordid fantasies had come true.

He should have sent her away the moment she'd produced the book. But he hadn't been able to resist the urge to show off a little, and now… Merlin, he couldn't think straight. He was drowning in her green eyes, unable to stop himself from imagining what she'd look like naked, how she would feel around him, hot and tight and willing. More than willing, judging from her moans and whimpers.

"Duncan?" She sounded feverish, and now she was taking his hand and guiding it under her skirt, between her legs, and yes, her panties were damp with want. "Please. I need-"

He groaned in response, tearing off the flimsy piece of fabric, and she offered no resistance, spreading her legs for him, inviting him in. Her hands were at his fly, nimbly unbuttoning it, and then they were on his cock, stroking him gently, and he lost it completely.

All he could think of was that he had to have her, now, no more delays, so he took hold of her, dragging her with him to the rug on the floor without regard for where they were and who could hear them. Fortunately, Megan was a little more circumspect. She quickly cast a spell to bar the door, then added a muffliato charm, before leaning in to kiss him.

Her lips were soft and sweet, and he couldn't get enough of them, kissing her again and again, drinking in her moans like honey wine. By the time he let go of her lips, their clothes had somehow come off and she was straddling him, running her hands through his chest hair. Before he could think about what they were doing, she took hold of his cock and lowered herself down on it, slowly, just as slowly as he'd taken her earlier, with the help of the spell, and she felt just as good as he'd imagined. No, better. Far better.

"Oh Merlin." Megan was shaking all over by the time she had taken all of him in, and Duncan was glad she was on top, because it was the only thing stopping him from pounding inside her like a brute.

Even so, he couldn't keep his hips still, he had to thrust up, just to feel her tighten around him, to hear her whine. She looked so gorgeous, too, her breasts firm and high, her red-golden hair gleaming in the late afternoon sun, her lips full and pouty.

And she was close already, if he was not mistaken, gasping at his every move, her whole body taut with need. Duncan smiled to himself. Luckily, he knew exactly what to do about that. Carefully placing a hand on her lower belly, he whispered a spell, one of the other two, and Megan _screamed_. Over and over he let his magic flow, simulating the soft slide of his tongue through her folds, and Megan responded every single time, pulsing and clenching around him in a series of orgasms that shook her whole body.

He didn't even notice the moment he reached his own limit, not until he heard himself cry out, thrusting up inside her one last time before he came, so hard he almost blacked out. He had just about enough presence of mind to gather her in his arms before she slumped over him, limp and boneless.

* * *

"Holy _unicorn_!" When she finally managed to raise her head again, Megan was glad to hear that her voice was still working. She'd been worried she'd screamed herself hoarse.

"Is that what you kids call it these days?" Duncan chuckled briefly, but he immediately grew serious again. "That was a crazy thing to do."

 _Oh shit._ She'dhopedfora little more afterglow, if she was honest. But if he really wanted to do this now, she was more than ready to take him on. "Crazy? Now, I could think of several other words that apply, but-"

"Megan!" Duncan was clearly going for an authoritative expression, but failing miserably. Probably because he was still naked, still panting, his softening cock sliding slowly out of her even as he tried to glare at her. "This is no joke! I'm your teacher, and if we get caught… It can't happen again, do you understand?"

"Relax." She got to her feet and began to pick up her clothes, enjoying the heat of his gaze on her bare skin. "I agree that your office is too risky. But we can meet somewhere else. There's a hotel down in the Muggle village where they don't ask questions, I've been told."

He groaned in reply, but Megan wasn't fooled. "Look…" Placing her clothes on a chair, she went back into his arms, snuggling up in his lap. He sighed, but didn't object, and when she took one of his hands and placed it on her left breast, his cock twitched against her thigh. "I want more. And I know you do, too. Tell me it wasn't fucking amazing for you, too."

"It was," he admitted. "But I mean it. The risk is simply too high. And the whole thing isn't good for you either. You're far too young, and I should never have… No matter. This ends now."

"If you say so." With a sigh, she got to her feet again, and this time, she put on her clothes and headed straight for the door. She could tell he was surprised by her sudden acquiescence, and maybe a tiny bit disappointed. _Good._ Of course, she had no intention of giving up, but he didn't need to know that. "See you tomorrow, in class."

Before he could reply, she was already through the door, smiling to herself as she walked through the grounds. _Holy unicorn indeed!_ Her body was tingling all over, and she hadn't felt so sated in months. She could still feel Duncan's hands on her skin, his cock filling her, his mouth claiming hers. _Not good for me! Ha!_ Tomorrow, in class, she'd be dreaming of what they'd done today, reliving it in every single glorious detail. And she'd make damn sure to remind Duncan about it, too. If he honestly believed this thing was over, he had a big surprise coming.

* * *

 _Hugs and thanks to my awesome beta suilven. You rock! :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan was playing it cool, she had to admit.

No matter how hard Megan tried to get a reaction out of him in class – catching his eye; brushing against him in the doorway; stretching innocently when he was looking her way – he remained his usual calm, collected self, responding with nothing more than a nod and a professional smile.

Some small part of her acknowledged that this was actually a good thing – if someone found out about them, there'd probably be hell to pay. Besides, she would have respected him a lot less if what had happened between them were interfering with how he treated her academically.

Still, it was frustrating to be ignored, and not even the newly learned spells could provide much solace during the nights, when she wanted _him_ , the man, and not just some magical simulation. But he seemed determined to stick to his decision, and Megan had no idea how to break his iron control.

Until the day when Daveth playfully put his arm around her shoulders just as they were entering the classroom, smiling wickedly as he whispered something naughty in her ear. Megan didn't mind. She liked Daveth, and she liked naughty jokes, and as a rule, nobody objected to a little flirting among the students of the special programme. They were all of age, after all. So, she just laughed and was about to reply in kind, when she noticed Duncan's reaction from the corner of her eye. His expression was one of sheer, naked fury, just for a heartbeat, before he schooled his features again into the controlled mask he wore during lessons. But she had seen it, as clear as day, and now she knew how she could get to him.

Megan kept flirting outrageously with Daveth all through the day, sitting on his knees at lunch in the crowded hall, leaning over his desk to allow him a glimpse at her breasts, sucking pensively on her quill when he was looking her way in class. And Daveth played along only too happily, showering her with increasingly heated compliments, taking every opportunity to touch her, to breathe in her scent, to caress her furtively.

By nightfall, they were both so worked up that it was no problem at all to persuade him to take a stroll through the gardens with her, no problem at all to subtly direct him to the moonlit yard just outside Duncan's office. There was still a light on in his window, and Megan knew it was only a matter of time before Duncan would call it a night and walk home, just past the spot where they were making out, on a small bench behind a flowering bush.

"Fuck, Megan, you're driving me crazy." Daveth clearly couldn't believe his luck, catching her lips in yet another kiss. "This is so hot."

Megan was inclined to agree, even as she kept an eye out for Duncan. Daveth knew what he was doing, and his hands on her breasts felt so good, teasing, playing, pinching her stiff nipples through the thin fabric of her blouse.

"Meg, _please_." He was fiddling with the buttons now, his patience wearing thin, and she hurried to help him.

Moments later, his lips locked tight around one nipple, and Megan whined happily. She loved this so much, a man's mouth on her, the knowledge how much he wanted her, wanted _this_ , the shiver running through his whole body when she grazed her hand across his crotch, as if by accident.

Daveth moaned happily, and then he was kissing her again, deep and hungry, while his hand wandered up her thigh. And then his fingers were _there_ , right where she wanted them most, finding the right spot unerringly, even through her panties.

Megan whimpered, moving into his touch, too aroused to care what he was thinking. She hadn't intended for things to go quite that far, had only wanted to play around a little before they inevitably got caught. But Duncan was taking his own sweet time, and Daveth had really skilled hands, and if she was honest, she didn't really want him to stop. She was dripping wet already, more than ready for more, and of course that fact wasn't lost on Daveth. Pushing her panties aside, he slid first one, then a second finger inside her, and it felt so good that she clenched hard around them, mewling like a kitten.

"Ah, but you like that, pet, don't you?" He chuckled softly, pulling back his hand and thrusting lazily into her heat again. "Admit it." One more slow thrust. "Come on. Admit it."

"Yeah." Hiding her face against his chest, she nodded. There was really no point in denying it, when he could feel exactly what he was doing to her. "More." She clung to his shoulders, her nails digging deep into his flesh, but he didn't seem to care.

"Merlin's balls, you really love being fucked, don't you?" Daveth punctuated his words with yet another thrust, making her see stars. "Even if it's just my fingers. You know…" For all his attitude, he was trembling, too, and she could feel him against her thigh, straining against his tight jeans. "You can have the real thing any time you want to. Just say the word, and I'll gladly oblige. Well?"

He twisted his hand just so, and Megan moaned out loud. Damn it, where was Duncan? She was so worked up that she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to resist Daveth's hoarsely whispered words. She'd probably have given in already, if she hadn't overheard him earlier today, bragging to Jory that it would take him less than 24 hours until she was begging him to fuck her.

Even so, she was pretty much past caring now, and her lips were already forming the word _yes_ , when she heard a gasp nearby, and then a familiar deep voice. "Lumos!"

* * *

The light from the top of his wand bathed their little corner of the gardens in bright white light, and for a moment, Duncan couldn't believe what he was seeing: Megan, her hair tousled and her lips bruised from kissing, one breast bare, her skirt pushed up high. A boy, his face hidden against her shoulder, his hand between her legs, buried deep inside her, his arm steadying her as she swayed in shock. At least the boy was still dressed, Duncan thought irrationally, as he drew himself up to his full height.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" He didn't have to feign his anger. Quite apart from any jealousy he was feeling, he couldn't get past how reckless their behaviour was. He'd heard their moans the moment his door had fallen shut behind him, and they had been easy enough to find. "Anyone could have seen or heard you!"

The boy – Daveth? - seemed frozen in place, immobile, until Megan took his hand and pulled it back with a soft sigh. His fingers were glistening, Duncan couldn't help but notice, and the implication went straight to his cock. _Been enjoying yourself, you little minx._ He was mad at Megan, really mad, but at the same time, he'd never wanted her more than he did right now. Some part of him, some inner caveman no doubt, wanted to grab her and bend her over that little bench and fuck her hard, show her who she belonged to, show them both. And at the same time, he was appalled at his own thoughts.

"It's okay," he heard her whisper to the boy. "Run. I've got this."

Daveth – Duncan was pretty sure it was him, even if he'd done his best to hide behind Megan – didn't have to be told twice. Moments later, he was gone. Duncan could have stopped him easily enough, but for some reason he didn't bother.

Though maybe he should have, because now he was alone with Megan, and she was still barely covered, still breathing hard.

"What is the meaning of this?" Forcing himself to speak quietly, he allowed the light from his wand to dim down. The fewer people witnessed this little scene, the better. "Megan?"

She took her time getting to her feet, smoothing down her skirt and slowly buttoning her blouse as she walked toward him. "My apologies, professor." The look in her green eyes as she glanced up at him was entirely too innocent. "I've no idea what came over me."

"Don't give me that crap!" He grabbed her arm hard, but regretted it a heartbeat later, because touching her bare skin made all the memories flood back, and just like that, he was fully hard.

Megan knew it, of course. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. "No, really, I'm sorry." Her voice was low and seductive. "I like Daveth, but I don't want him. Not like that."

"You don't?" The words left his lips before he could stop himself. "You could have fooled me!"

"Yeah, well…" Megan chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, and Duncan just had to stare at it. _Merlin!_ He needed to get a grip on himself.

"I just couldn't help myself. You see…" She took a tiny step closer, and now he could _smell_ her, damn it, that sweet, seductive scent that drove him crazy. "I've been so terribly horny all week long." Megan's voice had dropped to a whisper. "I tried, but I can't stop thinking of you, inside me, making love to me…"

Duncan had to close his eyes. _Damn_! Could any man be expected to behave reasonably when faced with _this_? He had no doubt she was telling the truth, because he'd felt the same, every single day since they'd first done the deed. The memory of her lips, her skin, her tight little- _Stop it!_

"Megan, please." He'd meant to sound decisive, but it came out almost desperate. "Surely you can see that-"

"I don't care." Megan threw back her head, her lips set in a stubborn pout. "I-"

"Quiet!" He raised his hand to silence her. "I think-"

Yes, he'd heard right – a door was opening on the other side of the yard. A cone of light spread across the flagstones and the silhouettes of two people in teachers' robes were visible in the doorway. Without thinking, Duncan grabbed Megan's wrist and pulled her with him into the shadows, behind a tree. She didn't make a noise, just clung to him tightly, while they waited.

Through a gap in the branches Duncan could see the two teachers walk in the direction of their hiding spot. Fortunately, they seemed completely engrossed in their conversation, and with a little luck they would just walk by.

" _Zut alors_ , this yard needs better lighting. I've told Madame Maxime a thousand times." Mme De Launcet's voice, nasal and slightly annoyed, as usual.

Clenching his teeth, Duncan hoped fervently that she wouldn't bother to dig out her wand to light her way. Next to him, Megan shifted a little, and that brought her even closer to him, her taut body pressed against his. And damn it, he was still hard, so aroused he could barely see straight, for all his concern about getting caught. Megan was quick to pick up on it, grinding against him in a movement that was as subtle as it was sensual.

"Ah, Madame, you know this place like the back of your hand." That was Riordan, and Duncan breathed a sigh of relief at his words. "Surely you can find your way in the moonlight. Come on. It's just a few steps."

"That is quite beside the point, my dear." Mme De Launcet sniffed disapprovingly. "The headmistress shouldn't neglect her duties in this matter."

Duncan rolled his eyes, glad no one could see him. And then he had to bite back a curse, because Megan had somehow worked her small hand between their bodies and was stroking him through his pants, up and down, her touch firm and assured. Riordan and Madame De Launcet were only a few steps away; they were bound to pick up even the slightest noise. He tried to push Megan back a little, but ended up with his hand on her breast, and, Merlin, she felt amazing, soft and sweet, her nipple hard and taut under his palm.

"My dear Madame, don't be so hard on the headmistress." Riordan sounded dry. "Now, I'm sure you could do better, but-"

"I never meant to imply anything of that sort!" Madame de Launcet sounded scandalized, but even in his current predicament Duncan had a hard time suppressing his eyeroll. It was an open secret that she'd been coveting the headmistress's position for years. "But certainly Madame Maxime isn't getting any younger and…"

The remainder of her argument was lost on Duncan, because Megan was increasing the pressure now, twisting a little on each upstroke, and the effort of keeping quiet was killing him. And at the same time, he was past the point where he wanted her to stop.

"Come on, Madame. We're nearly there." Riordan's voice again, calm and reasonable. "You can take my arm, if you want to. Now, about those books you wanted to get for me…"

Their voices grew fainter, as they walked away, and Duncan would have relaxed, if it hadn't been for Megan's hand, working him rhythmically, insistently. She was breathing harder now, and he realised she was just as turned on as he was, and it was that knowledge that did it. The next time she tightened her grip, he came, biting down hard on his lip to stop himself from moaning, came with a long shudder, came in his _pants_ , damn it, like a teenager, and it felt so fucking good.

"Duncan…" Megan was trembling, and he knew it was crazy, but he couldn't leave her like this.

Holding her tight, he called up the familiar magic to his fingers and placed his hand on her lower belly. This time, he didn't go slow. This time, he went for a hard, fast thrust. Megan's whole body went taut, and she clung to him almost desperately, but she was completely silent. One more, and she was swaying on her feet, and a third one took her over the edge. She made a small noise then, a mere gasp, a strangled whimper, almost inaudible, and yet it was the most erotic thing he'd ever heard.

"Megan." He was shaking all over when he let go of her. "We need to-"

"Shhh." Going up on her toes, she breathed a quick kiss on his lips. "Not here. Not now."

And then she was gone, disappearing into the darkness like a naughty dream, and she left him there, flushed and sticky and feeling oddly exhilarated, despite his worries. _Holy unicorn, indeed!_ What on Earth was he supposed to do about her?

* * *

He didn't see Megan all through the next day, but in the late afternoon, a tiny owl appeared on his windowsill, carrying a neutral white envelope. A small card made from white plastic fell out of it, accompanied by a note.

 _We need to talk, without interruption. This is a room key for the hotel down in the village. Room 69. I'll be there, an hour from now. You can apparate to the alley behind the hotel, take the back door. No one will know. I'll be waiting. M._

Taking a deep breath, Duncan lowered the sheet of parchment, staring unseeingly ahead. _A hotel room_. _This is madness._ And yet, she was right. They needed to talk. Crumpling up the parchment, he dropped it into the fireplace, then glanced at his watch. One hour. Enough time to come up with a strategy.

* * *

 _Huggles and thanks to my wonderful beta suilven._


	3. Chapter 3

He took a shower first, and then dressed with care – dark pants and a clean shirt. No robes, of course. Unlike many of his fellow wizards, Duncan knew how to dress inconspicuously among Muggles. And if he was going to do this, if he really was going to meet a student in secret, it was vital not to call unnecessary attention to himself.

The whole thing was crazy anyway, he kept telling himself while he got ready. Crazy and irresponsible, and that was exactly what he was going to tell Megan. It would end tonight, and the only reason he was even going was that he owed her an explanation after all that had happened. Surely if he found the right words, she would see reason. Megan wasn't stupid, after all, far from it. He kept practising his arguments as he walked through the castle grounds to the back gate, from where he would be able to apparate to the Muggle village.

Duncan had been down there before, to shop for things he couldn't get in the wizarding place on the other side of the mountain. Magic was all well and good, but it wasn't really a replacement for a quality fountain pen or thermal underwear. Not to mention real Swiss chocolate or Italian wine – or indeed many of the finer things in life. Money wasn't a problem, fortunately– a highly edited Muggle edition of _Magie Érotique_ had sold really well and left him with a nice little nest egg. Yes, Duncan had reasons of his own for wanting to be able to blend in.

Still, he'd never been to a Muggle hotel before, and he hesitated before crossing the doorstep. The back door was unlocked, and it led directly to a small shabby staircase. Room 69 was easy enough to find, but it took him a moment to work out how to operate the key card. When the little light turned green, he correctly assumed he was free to go in, so he pushed the door open and walked into the room.

He'd prepared a little welcome speech for Megan, with a reminder of her study goals, and of the risk they were both taking. But the words died on his lips when he saw her.

Megan was lying on the bed, on her stomach, with her back to him, feet kicking aimlessly into the air. And she was wearing… Duncan swallowed hard at the sight. A black corset, laced up tight, emphasizing her slim waist; black stockings, held up by a garter belt; black, high-heeled shoes. No panties, as far as he could see, or maybe a tiny thong. She looked gorgeous and sinful, and not at all like a schoolgirl.

"Duncan. There you are." She smiled back at him over her shoulder, and he swallowed hard. "I was getting bored."

"Megan. You said we needed to talk." It was a feeble attempt to steer things back on course, and he knew it was futile the moment the words left his mouth.

"Yes. Later." With a perfect, graceful movement, she rolled over and knelt at the edge of the bed. "Come here." The sight of her breasts, pushed up high by the corset, the creamy skin framed by black lace, killed the last of his restraint.

Two quick strides took him to the bed, and then he was bending down, kissing her hard, and she tasted so wonderful, so amazing. "Damn it, Megan." He groaned, deep in his throat. "I'm going to hell for this, I know I am."

"You think?" She laughed, clearly not at all worried. "I don't know. I was thinking heaven first. Let me show you."

And then her hand was on him, just like last night, but this time, she wasn't content with stroking him through the fabric. This time, she went straight for the kill, freeing his cock without the slightest hesitation, and before he knew what was happening, her soft lips closed around him. And sweet Morgana, it felt so good! The sight of her would have been enough to drive a man mad, but the feel of her mouth around him, hot and wet and perfect… Closing his eyes, he lost himself for a moment, clinging hard to her shoulders, caught up in a world of pure, unadulterated pleasure. _Yes. Heaven_.

She kept him there for a few blissful minutes before she pulled back and released him, licking her lips with every sign of enjoyment. "Finally. I've wanted to do this all day."

"Have you?" His skin was buzzing all over, but he was determined to pay her back in kind. "Well, there's something I want to do, too."

"Yeah? Feel free." With an insolent grin, she scooted backwards and lay down, wholly unself-conscious, allowing him to look his fill. He could see the thong now, a small lacy triangle that barely covered her red-golden curls. "Well?" She tilted her head a little to the side.

He needed no further encouragement. Kicking off his shoes, he got rid of his pants and shirt and moved between her legs, relishing the smoothness of the stockings under his hands as he spread them wide. The thong had little bows at the side, and he took a moment to carefully untie them, not because he cared about keeping them intact, merely to increase the tension a little more. By the time he lowered his head between her legs, Megan was trembling with anticipation.

"Now, now. Good things come to those who wait, I believe." Gently, he blew against her hot flesh, savouring her scent.

She didn't reply, but he felt her hand in his hair, grabbing a fistful of it, not hard enough to hurt him, but with enough force to make her meaning clear. "All right." He chuckled softly. "As you wish."

And he put his mouth on her. Just his lips at first, breathing a soft kiss on her core, then his tongue, exploring gently, finding the spots that made her breath hitch in her throat and her grip grew tighter. Megan was quiet at first, but he kept going, licking, suckling, tasting her juices, and she was so wet, so eager, so delicious that he didn't want to stop, ever.

"Duncan, wait." When she finally pulled his head back, she was panting hard, and her eyes were feverish. "Enough. I want more."

Somehow, she managed to twist around in his grasp and to push herself up on her hands and knees, and once again, he had to struggle for control. She was still wearing the garter belt and the corset and just looking at her made him shiver all over with desire. He had to have her, now, but this time he was going to set the pace. This time, he was going to make her beg.

Carefully, he aligned himself, nudging against her, and she moaned happily, pushing back against him. He slid inside her, just an inch or so, but he stopped there, breathing deeply and steadily. "Good?"

"Yes. More." Megan arched her back, and Merlin, she was so beautiful, her pale skin flushed all over with want.

"More?" Slowly, he pushed a little deeper, but pulled back immediately, teasing her, tormenting her, even though he could barely stand it himself.

"Merlin, yes. More. Please." She whined a little. "Oh please, Duncan, I need-"

"What do you need?" Another shallow thrust, and she was clenching hard around him, whimpering softly. "Tell me."

"You. Inside me. Please." She sounded almost desperate now. "I can't-"

He'd meant to keep it up a little longer, until she was begging properly, but just then, she tightened around him again, and he gave up. Pulling back, he thrust inside her again, one smooth, deep stroke this time, burying himself completely inside her. And Megan sighed with relief, taking him all in, so hot, so soft, so perfect.

There were no more words after that, no more teasing and playing. He kept it slow for as long as he could manage, deep, rhythmic strokes, designed to keep her on the edge for as long as was humanly possible. But there came a point when he lost the rhythm, when he had to go faster, harder, his whole body crying out for release. He made her come before he did, though, made her scream his name not once but twice, before she went boneless in his arms. It only took a moment for him to follow her, pouring himself into her tight heat in a single, glorious moment of ecstasy.

* * *

Megan was glad for Duncan's strong arms around her, because her legs had turned to jelly and her whole body was trembling with the aftershocks of pleasure. _This_ was what she'd been craving, ever since she'd set her sights on Duncan, this was what she'd been dreaming about. Messing around with the spells had been fun, and their first quick encounter on the floor of his office had been hot and exciting. But this…

Tasting him, touching him, and feeling his mouth on her in return, had been so overwhelming she was still trembling. Megan had never had such an experienced lover before, and his confidence and skill were a definite bonus in her book. And Merlin, once he'd been inside her, he'd kept going _forever_! There was definitely something to be said for being with an older man.

He was slowly pulling back now, allowing her to turn over. For a moment, she just lay there, staring at the dingy hotel room ceiling, trying to get her bearings. She felt sticky, and a tiny bit sore, and the corset was getting uncomfortable. Gingerly, she got to her feet and walked across the room to the armchair where she'd left her clothes. Duncan didn't say a word, but she felt his eyes on her all the time, and when she unclasped the garter belt and began rolling down her stockings, she heard him gasp softly.

 _Ah. You like that_. Smiling to herself, Megan took her time, putting on a little show for him. When she turned back toward the bed, he was still watching her with captivated interest. He had stretched out on the bed, naked and relaxed, and she decided to return the favour and take a proper look at him. After all, she hadn't really seen him naked before.

He was in good shape, she noted with approval, with well-toned muscles under dark skin, and he looked fit and healthy. Hairy all over, as she'd guessed, and a lot wider in the chest and shoulders and thicker around the waist than Carver had been. More solid somehow, less graceful. Not nearly as pretty, but everything about him screamed _man_ at her, and she liked that.

"Help me with this?" She sat down next to him, with her back to him so he could help her take off the corset, which was really beginning to bother her now.

"Sure." Slowly, he began to unhook it, his fingers trailing along her back, caressing every inch of skin he bared. "How did you get your hands on this kind of lingerie anyway?"

"My brother's fiancé took me shopping in Paris before I came here." Megan grinned at the memory. Orana wasn't nearly as boring as she'd thought at first, and in fact, only too willing to take her future husband's little sister under her wing. "Do you like it?"

"Don't play the innocent." Duncan's voice had dropped to a low growl. "You knew exactly what you were doing to me."

"Well, yeah." The last hook came undone and Megan wiggled out of the corset with a sigh of relief. "Ooof. What a pain. Totally worth it, though." She fluttered her eyelids at Duncan, relieved to see the corners of his mouth twitch. "Oh, come on, Duncan. Don't tell me you regret it."

"I don't." He raised his hand to cup one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with the rough pad of his thumb. Megan shivered, and now he was definitely smiling. "You're so lovely. And I want you more than you can imagine."

The look in his eyes was so intense that Megan had to turn away to hide the sudden rush of heat to her cheeks. "Well, that's good." She kept her tone light. "Because I want you, too."

He didn't reply, so she plucked up her courage to look at him again. "We can meet here any time, you know. The hotel isn't expensive, and no one will notice." Megan held her breath for a moment, afraid she'd sounded too pushy, but she was getting tired of all the elaborate stratagems. "Duncan, please. You want it, I want it. And we're both old enough to know what we're doing."

"Are we?" Duncan sighed briefly, but his hand was still on her breast, and his caresses were slowly getting more insistent. "I'm not so sure, Megan. I should know better, and I don't think you understand-"

"I understand perfectly. You're older than me, you're my teacher, we shouldn't be doing this, you feel guilty about it, oh, and if we get caught, we'll be in trouble." She ticked the points off one by one on her fingers. "There. Have I forgotten anything?"

He shook his head, looking vaguely dazed. "No, but-"

"I know all these things." She shook her head. "I just don't see why we should let any of it bother us. No one is going to find out. I mean, what are the odds? And as for the rest, well, look at it this way…" Moving a little closer, she placed a hand on his thigh. "You've already slept with me twice. Doing it again won't make a difference, will it?"

"I think I detect a logical flaw there." He was smiling again, though, and Megan knew she'd won. "Besides, I don't think I'm going to be up for 'doing it again' any time soon."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find something to do while we wait for you to recover," Megan purred. "We have plenty of time. I've booked the room until tomorrow morning, so we just have to make sure we're back before dawn. And I'm sure there's a lot you can teach me, professor."

"Bloody hell, Megan, _please_ don't call me that." With another sigh, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "All right. Let's see. Now, there's this spell…"

* * *

"So… Was the book all you were hoping for?" Morrigan's voice carried not even the slightest hint of innuendo, but Megan wasn't fooled. Morrigan was a shrewd observer, and she had to be careful not to give too much away.

"Well, some of the spells were pretty interesting. Not what I'd expected from a teacher." Megan shrugged. "But hey, Professor Delagardie wrote it ages ago, didn't he? He's probably forgotten all about his wild youth by now."

"You think?" Yes, Morrigan's glance was altogether too perceptive. "He doesn't look _that_ old to me. And-"

Fortunately, they were interrupted by a gaggle of younger students crossing their path at this point. They seemed to be in a hurry to get to class, shuffling and elbowing each other out of the way, and Megan mentally shook her head at their behaviour. _Kids_! It seemed impossible that she had been like them only a few short years ago.

When the way was finally clear again, they headed for their classroom. They were going to practise nonverbal spells in a small group with Madame Maxime today, and she was looking forward to the class.

"Megan! Let me-" Before she could reach for the door, a tall guy with a shy smile had already opened it for her, politely holding it for her until she'd gone in.

"Alistair. Thank you!" She smiled brightly at him, and he blushed to the roots of his hair, muttering something unintelligible. _Aww. Cute._

There were only about thirty students in the special programme, so Megan had met Alistair before, but they hadn't really talked much so far. He was very quiet in class, and tended to stammer when he had to answer a direct question. But she was sure he wasn't stupid, just shy and terribly self-conscious. From what she'd gathered, he hadn't attended Hogwarts, but had been homeschooled by his strict uncle who didn't approve of the school curriculum.

"You really shouldn't encourage him." Morrigan's crisp, clear voice tore her out of her musings.

"Why not?" Megan raised a questioning eyebrow. "He's a darling, don't you think? And have you seen those arms?"

Morrigan sniffed disdainfully. "Yes, well. Some of us have standards, you know."

"And what do you mean by _that_?" Frowning, Megan turned to confront her.

"Well, weren't you all over Daveth just a few days ago?" Morrigan smiled, a tad maliciously. "It's none of my business, obviously, but-"

Before she could say more, Madame Maxime entered the room and they had to focus on the lesson. But Megan's mind was racing. _Shit_. She'd forgotten all about Daveth in the excitement of meeting with Duncan. But she would have to find a way to handle him. _Why is this all so complicated?_

* * *

 _All the hugs to my wonderful beta suilven, and thank you all for your lovely reviews! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Four days later, Daveth finally managed to corner her in the school yard, during breaktime. "What's going on, Meg? Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you!" Megan protested. "Just… I've been busy."

"No, you haven't. Or at least that's not all." Daveth seemed more upset than she had expected. "Come on. That night, in the gardens… You liked it, didn't you? You were all over me. And now you haven't looked at me all week."

"Well, I've been busy, as I said." Megan shrugged. "It was just a bit of fun. No need to get all worked up over it."

"What do you mean, _just a bit of fun_?" Daveth actually looked a bit hurt.

"Oh, come on, Dav. We were making out." Megan rolled her eyes. "You act as if we're married. Honestly, I'm not looking for anything serious right now."

"So that's it. Guess I'm not good enough for you after all." Daveth snorted. "I should have known."

 _Oh shit_! Megan could have slapped herself. Of course Daveth was bound to take her rejection that way. He was here on a scholarship, one of the few students who didn't have to pay the considerable fee Beauxbatons asked. And Megan respected him for that. No parents paying his way for Daveth, and no expensive private tutors preparing him for exams. He was here on his own merits, because he was just that good. Megan wasn't a snob. True, Daveth's accent was a little rough, and he could be vulgar at times, but she didn't mind if he talked dirty to her. It had turned her on like crazy that night. And he was hot, he really was. She just-

"That's bullshit, Dav, and you know it!" Her sincerity must have been audible, because he didn't contradict her, just listened quietly. "You're a great guy, and I like you. And yeah, messing around with you was hot. But I'm not in love with you, and you're not in love with me either. I'm not going to risk both of us getting expelled just for-"

"What do you mean, expelled?" Daveth grew pale. "Just because-"

"Professor Delagardie was furious, Daveth." She didn't have to make that part up. "He told me he'd keep an eye on me, on both of us, and if he ever saw us behave like that again, he'd tell the headmistress." Megan bit her lip. Okay, now she was stretching the truth a little. Better resist the temptation to embellish her story too much. "Trust me, if he catches us again, he'll go ballistic."

"Shit, shit, shit." Daveth looked genuinely crestfallen. But he hadn't contradicted her about the being in love part, so she assumed it was true. "I'm sorry if I was a pain right now." He smiled tentatively at her. "But hey…" He caught her hand in his, stroking his thumb across her palm with just enough pressure to make her shiver. "Are you sure there's nothing you can do for me? Not even… Listen, Megan, I'm going crazy right here."

"Well, as a matter of fact …" She grinned, as an idea struck her. For the past three nights, she'd been experimenting with the spells from Duncan's books, and now was as good a time as any to try out her ideas in practice. "Close your eyes."

She kept a firm grip on his hand, but didn't touch him otherwise. Then she concentrated hard. Hands first… She imagined wrapping her fingers around him, gently at first, then with more insistence. And then she took a deep breath and muttered the words of the spell.

"Merlin's left-" Daveth's eyes flew wide open, and he was gasping for air. "What are you _doing_?"

"Shhh." Oooh, this was _fun_. Megan slowly adjusted her mental hold on him, focussing on keeping up the spell until he was fully hard.

"Damn it, Megan." Quickly glancing around to make sure no one noticed, Daveth reached under his robes to adjust his jeans. "What kind of spell is this?"

"Just relax and enjoy." Megan grinned. "I'm going to teach it to you, if you want. Now…"

And she went for the second spell – tongue. Just a gentle lapping at the tip, then a hint of suction, two more small flutters, and-

" _Megan_!" Daveth almost shouted her name, and at the other side of the yard, Mme De Launcet raised her head, frowning at them.

"Keep it down," Megan hissed. "There's one more. Do you want me to try it or not?"

"I…" Daveth was trembling, and she could see fine pearls of sweat on his forehead. "Oh, screw it. Go ahead."

And Megan cast the third spell, the most difficult. She had no idea whether she actually managed to convey the feeling she was aiming for, but Daveth grew tense all over, biting his lip so hard he drew blood. A shudder went all over his whole body, and then he let go of her hand, shaking his head with a brief laugh. "You're all kinds of crazy, you know. You just made me-"

"Shhhh!" Megan raised her hand in warning. Mme De Launcet was on her way over, a strict expression on her gaunt face.

"What is going on here?" The old lady glared at Megan, who put on her best concerned face.

"I'm worried about Daveth, Madame. He keeps shivering and sneezing, and I think he might have caught a cold."

Next to her, Daveth was coughing vigorously, whether to hide his laugh or in an effort to lend some credence to her story, she couldn't say.

"Hm." Mme De Launcet sniffed disapprovingly. "It certainly seems that way. Off to bed with you, young man. And you…" She raised an admonishing finger at Megan. "It's time for your next class, isn't it?"

"Indeed, Madame." Megan curtsied gracefully, gesturing at Daveth to get away. He did so with an air of relief. _He's probably glad to have a chance to get out of his clothes_. But at any rate he seemed to have forgiven her. _Good_. The last thing she needed was a ditched lover with a grudge against her.

* * *

The staff room with its elegant Louis Quinze furniture was quiet at this time of the day, and Duncan was grateful for a little respite from the noise in the corridors. Pouring himself yet another cup of coffee – his fifth today – he suppressed a yawn. Merlin, but he was tired! And it was only early afternoon.

The nights spent with Megan were beginning to take their toll. They'd met two more times during the past week, and while the sex was awesome, he wasn't exactly twenty any more. These days, he needed a good night's sleep on a regular basis, if he wanted to function. Of course, Megan didn't seem to mind. This morning, in class, she'd been positively glowing, abuzz with energy and as bright-eyed as ever. Duncan sighed and took a sip, wincing when his stomach reminded him that there was a reason most people limited their caffeine intake.

"Duncan. Everything all right with you?" Riordan had come up behind him, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You look tired as fuck, excuse my French." He grinned. "I'd ask what you've been up to all night, but hey, it's not as if there's anything exciting to do round here."

"Not really." Duncan grinned back. They had first met at university, in Paris, and they'd used to party all night back then. _Those were the days…_ "I guess I just need a vacation."

"Already?" Riordan let his hand linger a little longer, subtly adding more pressure. "Damn, but you're tense. You sure everything's okay? You seem preoccupied lately."

"I'm fine." Duncan shook his head. "Just wishing Madame Maxime would spring for better coffee. This…" He lifted the dainty porcelain cup with a grimace of distaste. "This hardly deserves the name."

"I think we can all agree on that." Riordan nodded, reluctantly withdrawing his hand. "Let's go for a drink some time, eh? Should do us both good."

Duncan nodded his agreement, suddenly feeling bad. He'd never lied to Riordan before. Of course, he'd never slept with a student before either. Still, in all probability his friend would understand. Unlike himself, Riordan had never been a stickler for propriety. He'd make fun of Duncan for abandoning his principles, but that would probably the extent of it. And yet… With another deep sigh, Duncan put down his coffee. Time to go. His students were waiting.

* * *

They had a late class today, and afterwards, they headed straight over to the Dining Chamber for dinner. By now, Megan had become used to the splendour of her surroundings, and she hardly even noticed the choir of graceful wood nymphs in the background anymore. She still did appreciate the food, though – after seven years at Hogwarts she had grown tired of Yorkshire Pudding and roast beef, chicken pot pie and treacle tart. The chefs at Beauxbatons prided themselves on the freshness and quality of their ingredients and favoured a lighter cuisine, with lots of vegetables and seafood. It made for a nice change.

"Could you pass me the _bouillabaisse_ , please, Megan?" Leliana daintily wiped her fingers on her fine linen napkin.

Unlike Megan and Daveth, she had been a regular student at Beauxbatons, and she knew everything there was to know about the castle's architecture and history, plus a few choice morsels of gossip about the teaching staff. Megan was still not sure whether she really liked Leliana – she was a teensy bit too _French_ for her taste – but she was definitely interesting.

Megan did as she was asked, and while she was at it, she offered the soup bowl to Alistair.

But he refused with a worried frown. "I'll have the lamb, I think. Looks a bit more familiar."

"A very good choice." Leliana smiled at him over her napkin. "Clearly, you have excellent taste."

"I do?" Alistair looked surprised, but pleased, and Megan had to hide a smile.

On the other side of the table, Morrigan rolled her expressive eyes skywards and sighed audibly, but she didn't comment, and Megan was glad. Alistair was so easily embarrassed that it seemed cruel to pick on him. Daveth would probably have made a snide remark, but he was still hiding in his room, nursing his 'cold'.

"So… You really never went to school before you came here?" Leliana sounded incredulous. "But why?"

"My uncle didn't want me to go to Hogwarts." Alistair was clearly uncomfortable talking about himself. "He had very strict views on the teaching of magic, you know, and I think he had some kind of falling out with the Headmistress."

"But you could have come here," Leliana cooed. "I bet you'd have enjoyed it. We would have taken such good care of you."

"Yes, well…" Alistair threw an imploring glance at Megan, and she took pity on him.

"Well, he's here now, and that's all that matters." She quickly cast about for a change of topic. "How did you like our Alchemy lesson today, Lel? Professor Lloyd is so amazingly knowledgeable. Is it true that he studied with Nicholas Flamel himself?"

"So he claims." Leliana raised a perfect eyebrow. "And of course the great Flamel lived in England near the end of his life, so it may even be true. Ah, _ma chère_ , I could tell you things about Riordan Lloyd…"

"Oooh, yes, please do." Grinning, Megan leaned across the table to make sure she didn't miss a single word. "Go on. I'm all ears."

The meal passed quickly, with all the salacious anecdotes Leliana had up her sleeve. Alistair listened quietly, but attentively. His ears had taken on a faint pink tinge, and his eyes were wide with apprehension, but he didn't interrupt.

When they finally rose, he still seemed flustered, and even more so, when his legs got entangled in his blue silk robes. "Oh, damn it." He gladly accepted Megan's outstretched hand. "Blasted rags. I feel so stupid wearing them."

"They're not stupid. They're just school robes." Leliana shook her head, tutting disapprovingly. "And rather elegant ones, if I may say so."

"Trust me, they're better than most. You're just not used to wearing them." Megan grinned. True, the baby blue wasn't really her colour, and on the whole, the outfit looked much better on the girls than the guys. But the delicate silk was far preferable to the heavy wool they favoured in Hogwarts, to her mind. "You should try them on bare skin, you know." She winked at Alistair. "Feels amazing."

"But why would I-" And of course he blushed all over again. _So adorable_. "Never mind." He gave her a hopeful look. "So, you were saying you could help me with Ancient Runes?"

"Sure." Megan favoured him with her most encouraging smile. "It's not that hard, you know. We can meet in the library once or twice a week, and I bet you'll catch up in no time."

"You think?" Alistair cleared his throat. "That's awfully kind of you. I guess I'm just a slow learner."

"But you're really good at spellcasting," Leliana pointed out, fluttering her eyelashes at him in a manner that Megan secretly found rather annoying. Alistair seemed completely oblivious to it, though, keeping his attention firmly on Megan.

"Leliana is right." Gathering her books, Megan flashed an apologetic smile at the other girl. Though really, what should she feel sorry for? It was hardly her fault, if Alistair found her attractive. "Sorry, guys. I need to be off. See you in the library on Monday at five?"

"I'll be there." Alistair sounded eager. "Thank you so much, Megan."

"It's fine. A little revision will do me good." She glanced at the clock. "But I really need to run. Bye, guys."

Quickly, Megan made for the door, feeling a pleasant frisson run down her spine at the thought of tonight. Two more hours, and she'd be with Duncan again. She couldn't wait.

* * *

The sky was pitch dark, no stars visible through the thick clouds. Duncan was staring out the hotel room window, wondering what the Muggles down there in the street would think if they knew that a professor and a student from a wizarding school used their town as a safe meeting place. No one here at the hotel ever asked him any questions when he arrived – they just politely nodded at him from behind the reception desk and got on with their business. But what were they really thinking?

"Come back to bed." Behind him, Megan was curled up on the bed, naked and relaxed.

She'd been really eager tonight, more than willing to try out everything he'd suggested, and it had been beyond hot. So far, she'd never even flinched at his suggestions for new games, new positions, new spells. It was utterly intoxicating, the way she just soaked it all up, always learning, always hungry for new experiences. Had he ever been that curious himself? Surely, he'd never-

"Come on. You must be freezing." Megan yawned and stretched, and Merlin, how could she possibly look so cute and so sexy at the same time?

He was about to do as she asked, when he saw someone approach along the street, a tall, thin woman wearing a long dress, walking with a determined stride. Could it be- For a moment, he was utterly sure, it was _her_ , Madame Maxime, and his heart nearly stopped. Instinctively, he stepped back from the window, his hands clenching into fists. Then she came closer and he realized he'd been mistaken. A Muggle woman, from the looks of it, with an average-looking face and greying hair. She wasn't even all that tall, he realized – it must have been a trick of the light.

"What's the matter?" Megan patted the bed next to her, and he sank down on it with a relieved sigh. "Still worried we'll get caught?"

"Of course I am." Duncan turned to face her, willing his heart to beat regularly again. "Aren't you?"

"Not particularly." Megan shrugged, grinning widely. "Besides, I don't mind a little risk. Makes it more exciting, don't you think?" She rolled her hips in a blatantly suggestive manner.

"Damn it, Megan!" It came out louder than he'd intended, and he felt bad when she recoiled in shock. "I'm sorry." He forced himself to keep his voice down. "But really! How can you be so-"

"Hey." She was back in his arms already, and she felt soft and warm and incredibly good. "Don't be mad. It's just… it really turns me on, you know? The thrill of it, the danger, the excitement. Admit it. You like it, too."

He didn't reply, but somewhere deep inside, he knew that she was right. It was exciting, and yes, he found it arousing, too. Still… How much longer could they really keep this up without tempting fate? How much longer until their luck ran out?

* * *

 _All the huggles and thanks to my wonderful friend and beta suilven.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"Galloping gargoyles, Duncan!" Megan spun around to stare at him with wide open eyes. "This place is amazing!"

"Yes, I have to admit it looks impressive." Duncan couldn't help his indulgent smile at her enthusiasm.

When an old Muggle friend had offered him the use of his villa in Antibes for a long weekend, Duncan's first impulse had been to decline politely. What was the point in spending time in a Muggle house, of all places? But the proposed date had neatly coincided with a short holiday for the students at Beauxbatons, so he did have time to kill. And besides, he'd realized that it would be a chance to be alone with Megan for two whole days, maybe the only chance they'd ever have. She'd been thrilled with the idea, and had agreed only too happily, even if it meant lying to her parents about where she'd be spending the weekend.

"It's fantastic!" Megan was beaming all over. "Just look at the view! I bet we can see the sea from our bedroom window."

The house really was charming, with huge windows overlooking the bay, prettily tiled floors, and elegant but understated furniture. A lush garden surrounded it, and the swimming pool and the adjacent patio area looked incredibly inviting after their journey here. To keep a low profile, they'd opted for Muggle transport rather than flying or apparating, and it had taken ages to get here.

"Look! There's even a piano. And a fireplace. We can have a fire if it gets chilly at night." Megan looked and sounded like a child opening her presents at Christmas. "And I bet there's a nice big bed somewhere." She winked suggestively at him, and he had to revise his earlier observation. _Not a child. Definitely not_.

"Let's have a dip in the pool first," Duncan suggested. "What do you say?"

"Oh yes!" Grinning, Megan disappeared around the corner into one of the bedrooms. "I'll get changed. See you in a minute."

When he came back to the pool, dressed in a pair of plain black shorts, she was already there, gingerly dipping her toe into the water. "Hey, it's warm!"

"Yes, I believe it's heated somehow. The wonders of Muggle technology." He raised an eyebrow at her attire. "That's your swimming costume?"

It was a tiny bikini, emerald green like her eyes, and with only the barest minimum of fabric involved. Not that he was complaining, but Duncan did feel a mild pang of nostalgia for the days when swimwear still left something to the imagination.

"Yup." Megan twirled around to show off her body. "Don't you like it?"

"It's cute." He shook his head, chuckling dryly. "But you might as well swim naked."

"You think?" Megan's smile widened. "Good idea. I've never gone skinny-dipping before."

Before Duncan had grasped the meaning of her words, the bikini had already come off, and she was sliding gracefully into the pool. All he could do was stare as she disappeared under the water, only to emerge moments later at the other side of the pool, shaking out her hair with a smile of sheer bliss on her face. He couldn't help but smile himself. _She's irresistible_.

* * *

Megan hadn't been able to resist rattling Duncan a little. He could be a bit of an old fogey at times, and he really needed to loosen up if he wanted to have fun. Besides, it felt good to be naked. The water was like a cool caress on her bare skin, and it was so much easier to move without having wet fabric clinging to her body. The pool was nice and big, not particularly deep, but enough to swim. She did a few laps, then stretched out on her back, drifting in the sunshine.

There was a splashing noise, and then Duncan was there, pulling her into his arms. He was naked, too, naked and warm against her body. She couldn't resist sneaking a glance downward, and had to bite back a giggle. Men always looked a bit silly naked, in her opinion, and to have everything floating around freely in the water didn't improve things. Still, his hands on her breasts felt wonderful, and his mouth on her bare shoulders even better, and maybe it was time to get out of the pool?

Wiggling from his arms, she grinned at him. "Race me to the stairs?"

"You bet." His smile disappeared immediately, making room for an intensely focussed expression. _Uh-oh_.

Megan had learnt swimming in the ocean near her parents' place, and she was skilled and fast, but even so, he nearly beat her to the stairs. Climbing out, she splashed him in the face with water to delay his chase and then set off at a fast run around the pool.

"You little-" Duncan cursed and spluttered, rubbing his eyes.

He was hard on her heels, though, and she kept glancing back as she weaved around the deckchairs. Maybe she shouldn't have, because suddenly, her left foot slipped in a puddle, and the world tilted sideways. Her knee came down hard on the stone floor, and she cried out in pain.

"Megan!" Duncan was at her side immediately, cradling her in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Not sure yet." Flinching, she tried to move her arms and legs to take stock of the damage.

Her elbow and knee were grazed, blood dripping from the scrapes to mix with the water pooling under her. Her left ankle looked worse, though, bruised and swelling rapidly.

Muttering an astonishingly filthy curse under his breath, Duncan got to his feet, lifting her with a little grunt of effort. "Let's take you inside."

He carried her to the master bedroom and set her down gently on the bed, then disappeared for a moment. Megan felt like crying. Her foot was throbbing with pain, and she was mad at herself for being so stupid. Had she spoiled it all now?

"Hey." Duncan was back, with a towel wrapped around his waist and his wand in hand. Tossing her a second towel, he sat down beside her to have a closer look at her leg.

"That looks painful." He moved her foot in a slow circle, and Merlin, it _hurt_! It hurt so much that she felt tears come to her eyes. Angrily, Megan tried to shake them off.

"Shhh." Duncan gently cupped her cheek in his large hand, wiping off a stray tear with his thumb. "It's going to be okay. I can fix it." His expression was one of sheer tenderness, unlike anything she'd ever seen on him before, and Megan swallowed hard.

"Don't worry." His voice, too, was warm and soothing. "Just let me-"

Carefully, he arranged her ankle in a more natural position, taking care not to twist it too roughly. When he was satisfied, he pointed his wand at her injured foot and muttered an unfamiliar spell. There was a brief flash of pain, then he cast a second spell, and the pain and the swelling were gone. Just like that.

"Now move your foot." Duncan's attention was firmly fixed on her ankle. "This way. Now this way. Good. You'll be fine, I think."

Another quick spell took care of the scrapes on her knee and elbow. Experimentally, Megan moved her foot. It felt as good as new. She was a little tired and dizzy, but otherwise, it was as if the accident had never happened.

"It might hurt a little, later at night." Duncan ran a hand up her leg in a gentle caress. "Let me know if it does and I'll do some more healing."

"How come you're so good at this?" Megan was really impressed. She'd already worried that he'd have to take her to a wizarding hospital to see a proper healer. There was no way they would have been able to keep their relationship a secret if that had happened.

"Yeah, well." Duncan cleared his throat. "I learned to take care of simple injuries while I was doing research for my book. Saved me from a number of potentially embarrassing situations."

He didn't elaborate, but Megan had to smile at the mental images his words conjured up. "Makes sense, I guess."

"Now, rest a little. Put your foot up, so the swelling doesn't come back. I'll see about dinner." Slapping her lightly, he got to his feet. "You look a bit peaky."

He returned a little later, carrying a large tray containing a plate with sandwiches and some orange juice.

"Honestly, Duncan?" She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not an invalid. I could have walked to the dinner table."

He shook his head. "Even if the pain is gone for now, your foot needs rest. Besides…" Handing her a plate, he breathed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Let me spoil you a little. I enjoy it."

Happily, Megan tucked in. The sandwiches were delicious, made with crisp French bread and generous amounts of ham, cheese, and lettuce. Duncan had one himself, then watched her eat until she sat back with a satisfied sigh.

"Ready for dessert?" Putting the tray aside, Duncan produced yet another plate from behind him.

"A chocolate éclair!" Megan squealed in happy surprise. "How did you-"

"I got it at the bakery near the train station while you were gone to get us a taxi. I'd just planned to have a quick coffee, but then I saw the éclairs and thought I'd surprise you." Duncan seemed a little embarrassed by the admission. "Go on. Eat it."

Megan didn't have to be asked twice. Carefully, she took hold of the pastry and took a large bite, moaning in undisguised bliss when she tasted the rich chocolate filling. It was creamy and delicious, and just sweet enough, and Megan was sure she'd never tasted anything as good before. The filling was a bit runny, though, and before she could catch it with her tongue, some of it ran down her chin, dripping on her bare breasts. She reached for a napkin, but Duncan stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"Wait." His eyes had gone pitch dark, and he sounded rough. "Let me."

And then his mouth was on her, and he was licking her clean, his tongue circling her nipples with the utmost delicacy, lapping up the cream and driving her utterly crazy in the process. His beard tickled her a little, but she didn't care, because what he was doing with his mouth felt so sinfully good. Quickly, Megan finished the éclair, not bothering to wipe her fingers before she took hold of his head, pulling him closer, begging with her whole body for more. His hair was still damp from the pool, and his skin was cool under her touch, but when she pulled the towel aside, he was hot and hard against her thigh.

And she wanted him, with an intensity that made her shiver, wanted him now, without further delay. But when she tried to pull him between her legs, she twisted her ankle a little, and a small sound of pain escaped her lips.

Duncan froze immediately. "Careful. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Merlin, she was _burning_ already, and he hadn't even-

"I mean it, Megan." Pulling back a little, he gave her his strictest look, shaking his head when she huffed impatiently. "Look, I'm not saying we can't have fun, but we need to take things slow tonight."

"If you insist." She pouted at him, but just then, he lowered his head to her breasts again, and the heat of his mouth drove all further thought of protest from her mind. "Oh, Merlin, yes. Please."

Duncan smiled up at her. "See? I promise you are going to like it."

And he kept his promise. For what seemed like hours, he worked his way across her body, covering every inch of her in hot kisses, finding sensitive spots she hadn't even known existed. She longed to pay him back in kind, but whenever she tried to move, he glared at her, until she finally gave in and just lay back and enjoyed his efforts. Of course, judging from his rapid breathing and the heat in his eyes, he got plenty out of it as well.

When he finally decided she was ready, Megan was soaking wet, pulsing with desire, and honestly, if her ankle had decided to act up again, she wouldn't even have noticed. But Duncan kept up the careful pace. Spooning her from behind, he made sure she was comfortable before he lifted her upper leg a little and began to push inside her.

And it felt… Merlin, it felt so incredibly _good_. Megan wasn't a fan of slow, languorous sex as a rule, but now she realized that the long build-up was really paying off. Every nerve inside her seemed sensitized to the point of pain, and she could _feel_ Duncan's cock like she'd never done before, every inch of him as he slid deeper and deeper, stretching her ever so slightly, until he was fully settled inside her.

He pulled back with a sigh, and then repeated the motion, just as patient and controlled as before. And then again, and once more, until she was panting hard and trembling all over. It felt amazing, mind-blowingly good, but at the same time Megan was pretty sure she couldn't come like this, not without-

As if he'd read her thoughts, he reached around her, placing a firm hand on her core and muttering a spell under his breath. It was similar to the one he'd used on her that first time, in his office, creating a gentle vibration. But this time his hand was right on her clit and Megan gasped hard at the sudden intensity.

"Good?" His voice in her ear was a caress in itself. "Tell me if you want more."

"Yes. Please. Just a little…" The buzzing gradually increased, and Megan was rapidly losing the ability to talk coherently. "Oh Merlin, yes!"

Her orgasm hit her with such force that she almost blacked out. Pleasure raced through her veins, over and over, setting every single cell in her body on fire, consuming every thought and feeling. Duncan held her all the way through it, whispering soothing nonsense in her ear, until it was all over, and she gradually came back to her senses.

Only then did he pull back, leaving her feeling empty and wrung out. He was still hard, though, still shaking with want, and she couldn't possibly leave him like this.

"Give me a moment." Her voice sounded scratchy and unfamiliar. "I can-"

"No." He shook his head. "Just lie back. I know exactly what I want."

Megan raised a surprised eyebrow, but she did as he told her. _What is he up to now?_

* * *

Duncan took a moment to reorient himself, taking a few deep breaths. Holding Megan tight, feeling her come, hot and tight around him – that had been incredibly exciting, and he'd been close to following her, so close that he was still tingling all over. But he needed more, just a tiny bit more, and Megan was clearly too exhausted to give it to him. Still, there were ways and means…

Carefully arranging her on the sheets, he knelt between her spread legs and took hold of himself, trembling with anticipation. Megan's eyes widened when she saw him, and the knowledge that she was watching him made it all so much sweeter, so much more exciting. It was a huge effort to draw it out yet a little longer, because every nerve in his body was screaming at him to hurry up. But he forced himself not to go too fast, not to yank too hard, to be as patient with himself as he'd been with her.

"Sweet Morgana, Duncan." Megan's gaze was firmly fixed on his hands. "This is so hot."

He wanted to reply, wanted to say something witty, but the capacity for speech had left him for the moment. And now he simply couldn't be patient any longer. Thrusting hard into his own fist, he moaned out loud and Megan echoed the noise. One more thrust, one quick twist of his wrist, and the world went blindingly white. And he was coming, coming in thick spurts all over her thighs and stomach, and yes, it was exactly as he'd pictured it, so hot, so filthy, so fantastically, amazingly _good_.

Megan didn't flinch, didn't even bat an eye, just watched him from her large green eyes as he came down from that incredible high. They cleaned up with the help of the towels, and then he sank down on the sheets next to her again, pulling her into his arms.

"Wow." Megan sounded dreamy and relaxed. "You know, every time I think it can't get any better, and then…" She rubbed her head affectionately against his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Feel free." Duncan had to agree with her assessment. He hadn't had such great sex in years.

"The spells in your book, like the one you just used on me? How did you get the idea for them?" Megan cleared her throat. "I mean, they're pretty damn amazing, but how-"

"Muggle sex toys." Duncan grinned at her surprised face. "I was sleeping with a Muggle girl, back when I wrote the book, and she had all kinds of interesting devices. We used to play around with them, and I kept thinking it was a pity that the wizarding world had nothing of the kind. So, I came up with the spells."

"And I'm sure there's a lot of people out there who are sincerely grateful for your efforts." Megan yawned, curling up against his side. "Gosh, I'm knackered."

"It's late." He was feeling pretty tired himself. "Go to sleep now."

Megan had slept in his arms before, at least for a few hours, but this time it was different. She was restless, and kept whimpering in her sleep whenever the painkilling spells wore off. Duncan did his best to calm her down, renewing the spells and humming lullabies until she'd settled down again. But he didn't really get a lot of rest himself, and when she finally sank into a deep, relaxed sleep, it was almost dawn.

In the pale light of the morning, he gazed down on her face. Megan was even paler than usual, and she looked utterly exhausted, with deep shadows under her eyes. She seemed so young, so vulnerable like this, and it made his throat go tight. _Damn it, what am I doing here?_ If her injury had been more serious… if they'd had to go to a hospital… if someone had found out about them… He really had to get his act together. He needed to think, long and hard, and he needed to act like a responsible adult.

But not now. Now he was simply too tired. Closing his eyes, he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Hugs and thanks to my wonderful beta suilven. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Duncan rolled over on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Megan. We need to talk."

"Sure." Megan shrugged, wondering why he sounded so gloomy.

 _You'd think sex would put him in a better mood._ But Duncan had been quiet and morose all week, no matter how hard she'd tried to cheer him up. Twice, he had postponed their trysts at the last minute, claiming he was too busy. And yesterday, he'd missed the first ten minutes of his class, and the students had to remind him which spell they were supposed to be working on. It wasn't like him to be so absent-minded. Even their love-making had been kind of subdued today, as if something was weighing on his mind. Still hot, of course. Megan wasn't about to complain, considering he'd just made her come twice and she was still tingling all over.

"This…" Duncan's gesture took in the hotel room in its entirety, the two of them stretched out on the rumpled bedsheets, the bottle of red wine and the two glasses on the table, the clothes strewn all over the floor. "This is our last time together, Meg. I'm leaving on Friday."

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Megan had a hard time taking him seriously. _Our last time together._ Could he be any more melodramatic? "Where? Why?"

"I've got a new job. A lecturing position at the Academy of Advanced Magic and Sorcery in California." He turned to face her. "It's the real thing, you see. A proper university, plenty of government grants, the latest in wizarding equipment. I'll be assistant professor of wandless magic, working with-" He broke off at the sight of her expression. "You don't care, do you?"

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Megan felt a cold lump in her stomach. "You think you have to leave because we-" She couldn't go on.

Duncan sighed deeply. "No. Well, yes. It's complicated." He ran a gentle hand along her jaw, but she shook him off angrily. "You're part of the reason. This whole thing… us… it's never been a good idea, and you know it, Meg."

"Why?" Megan glared at him. Some small part of her knew her behaviour wasn't rational, but she didn't care. She was too mad at him. "We've been careful. No one knows about us. No one suspects a thing."

"Don't be too sure." Duncan looked grim. "A few of the other teachers have been giving me odd looks lately. But that's not what I mean. It's just-"

"I've told you a million times, I don't mind that you're older." Megan knew she sounded desperate, but she couldn't just give up. "We have fun together. Don't we?"

"We do." Duncan smiled, and in a way, that was worse. It was so fucking obvious he'd already made up his mind. "But, Megan… You deserve more than a secret affair. You should be going out with someone your age, someone you can fall in love with. You should be in a relationship that actually has a future."

"But I'm not interested in the future, or in falling in love." She snorted contemptuously. "And none of the guys my age are half as hot as you."

"Well, that's flattering." His smile widened, but then he turned serious again. "It's not just the age difference, though. Soon there'll be exams to be graded, reports to be written. I can't in good conscience-" He broke off, when he realised she wasn't listening. "Look, I told you right from the start-"

"Yeah, you did." She laughed mirthlessly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have seduced you. My mistake."

"Stop it." Duncan shook his head. "I'm a grown man, and you didn't force me to do anything against my will. I'm the one who should have known better, and if anyone should apologise, it's me. But, Megan…" His voice grew softer, more pleading. "Look, for all that I've told you, I can't bring myself to regret being with you. I loved it, every single moment of it. And I'm sad to see it end."

"Then why do you want to end it?" Megan tossed her hair back in a gesture of sheer defiance. "I'm not asking you to. And I'm an adult, too. I'm not a child!"

"I never said you were. There are a million good reasons to end it, and you know them all. You just don't want to hear them." Duncan sighed again. "But quite apart from all that, Meg, I probably would have accepted the offer anyway. It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance. I'm not getting any younger, and this is what I've always dreamed of. You'll get over me, I know you will."

"I guess." All of a sudden, Megan felt very tired. _So that's it. At the end of the day, his career comes first._ She told herself she shouldn't be surprised. Duncan had made it clear from the start that his outlook on life was a lot more serious than hers. Still… "I'm going to miss you, you know." She swallowed hard.

"I'm going to miss you, too." He reached out again to stroke her cheek, and this time she let him. "Kiss me?"

She nodded, allowing him to pull her close, and when his lips found hers, she closed her eyes, pretending for a moment that this whole conversation hadn't happened. Duncan kissed her slowly, thoroughly, as if he wanted to commit her taste to memory. When he let go, there was regret in his eyes, but he looked determined.

And she wasn't going to be outdone by him. "All right." Megan raised her chin, taking a deep breath. "Let's get dressed. Time to go."

* * *

The teachers' table was empty when he arrived for dinner, and Duncan was glad. He wasn't in the mood for polite conversation. Picking listlessly at his food, he replayed last night's conversation with Megan in his head, over and over. He'd done his best to explain himself, and all things considered, she'd taken it well. So why did he still feel guilty?

It didn't help matters when Megan herself walked into the room, surrounded by a group of her friends – Daveth, Morrigan, Alistair, Leliana – and the lot of them sat down at a table right in his line of sight. Involuntarily, he searched her face for clues as to how she was doing. She was smiling at Daveth, but wasn't she a little paler than usual? And when she laughed, it seemed forced to him, as if she was going through the motions without-

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Riordan dropped into the chair next to him, reaching for his goblet.

"I beg your pardon?" Duncan felt a shiver of apprehension race down his spine.

"She'll be fine," Riordan repeated, his eyes wrinkling in a smile. "Megan is not the type to mope for long. And you can relax, you know. Nobody will hear it from me."

"I-" For a moment, Duncan was lost for words. Quickly, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was close enough to hear them. "How long have you known?"

"A while." Riordan shrugged. "Come on, Duncan. I've known you forever. I probably know you better than you know yourself. And I certainly know what you look like when you're head over heels for a girl."

"I'm not head over heels for her," Duncan protested weakly. "It was just-"

"Hey, you don't need to explain things to me." Riordan raised an expressive eyebrow. "You know I've never been one for following the rules. Not like you. It's quite a relief, in a way. Makes you more human."

"That's one way of looking at it." Duncan shook his head. "Doesn't change the fact that it's time to end it before things get out of hand."

"Probably." Riordan sighed. "And so you're leaving us. Headed for new shores, and all that. I have to say I envy you a little bit."

"Well, maybe you could join me over there." The idea sounded pretty appealing, as a matter of fact. "I'll keep an eye open, see if there are any positions that might suit you. Maybe something will come up."

"You think?" Riordan's brief smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I don't know. I'm afraid I'm stuck here for life. But hey, I don't blame you. It's just… The place won't be the same without you."

Duncan nodded. He was going to miss Riordan, more than he cared to admit. "Let's hope for the best, shall we?" he said aloud. "I'm sure you haven't seen the last of me."

* * *

"Are you coming or not?" Morrigan sounded impatient. And an impatient Morrigan wasn't someone you could ignore, no matter how hard you tried.

"Coming where?" Megan raised her head from the book she'd been immersed in for the past three hours. It was a rather boring treatise on obliviation spells, but right now, forgetting sounded like a very attractive concept.

"To. The. Village." Leliana spoke slowly, in a tone normally reserved for small children or slow learners. "You know, going out. To have fun."

"Ah. Sorry." Megan yawned. "No, I'm not in the mood. Tomorrow maybe."

"You've been saying that every night for the past three weeks." In one swift motion, Morrigan pulled the comfy blanket off her feet. "You need to get out of this room before you grow roots."

"Hey!" Megan tried in vain to snatch the blanket back from her hands. "It's nice and cozy in here, and I've got a book to finish. You go without me. I'm fine."

"Nope." Morrigan shook her head. "You're not fine. You're mopey. And it's been going on for too long."

"Come on, _ma chère_." Leliana gave her a playful nudge. "I get being lovesick, but really, it's not the end of the world. You'll get over him."

Megan almost dropped her book. "What do you mean? Get over whom?"

"Oh please, my dear." Morrigan rolled her eyes at her. "Give us a little more credit, will you? The whole thing was _so_ obvious."

"And so ill-advised. Sleeping with a teacher." Leliana shook her head. "But what can you do? _C'est l'amour,_ eh?"

Morrigan snorted. "Lust rather than love, if you ask me. Unless I'm wrong and it was the real thing?" She glanced at Megan, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Megan decided to ignore the question. She was beginning to feel decidedly irritated. "So… does everybody know about me and him then? Have you all been discussing my love life all this time?"

"No, of course not." Leliana laughed her high, tinkling laugh. "The guys don't have a clue, obviously. Really, they are so blind sometimes."

Morrigan nodded. "Well, it's not surprising Alistair didn't notice, but I had expected more of Daveth. And yet he seems completely oblivious. As for the teachers… I don't think any of them realized what was going on."

"That's a relief." Megan sighed. "Ah, well. Nothing to be done. Thanks for keeping mum about it."

"No need to thank us, _ma chère_. It was quite entertaining to watch." Leliana's smile reminded Megan of a large predator. "But now it's all in the past and you're a free woman again. A free woman in need of something to cheer you up. So, come on. Get dressed, put on some make-up. You've got ten minutes."

 _A free woman. Ha!_ Still, Megan knew when she had lost. With a sigh, she got to her feet and started digging through her closet. She found a pair of jeans and a slinky top. Nothing fancy, but it would have to do. Quickly she ran a brush through her hair and applied some lipstick. "All right. Let's go. Though I fail to see how a trip to the village is going to cheer me up."

"Ah, just you wait." Leliana rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "There's this new bar, you see. Recently opened, and it's quite _risqué_."

"Well, what passes for _risqué_ around here." Morrigan chuckled dryly. "It's called the Siren's Call, and the owner is… interesting."

"Interesting?" Megan was getting curious. "What do you mean, interesting?"

"Wait and see." Morrigan's smile was smug. "All I'm saying is, poor Alistair went bright red when I asked him if he wanted to come."

The bar turned out to be pirate-themed, with a Jolly Roger flying above the entrance and two bare-bosomed figureheads framing the carved wooden door. A neon sign on the wall promised various rum-based cocktails and the music blaring from the speakers was a weird mix of shanties and Caribbean rhythms. Combined with the dim, reddish light and the chains hung from the ceiling, it lent a surreal quality to the whole scene. Megan wasn't sure she liked it, but she had to admit it was fascinating.

"Look! That's Isabela. The proud owner of this quaint establishment." Morrigan pointed at a woman, who was sitting on a chaise in the corner, surrounded by a bevy of admirers. "Quite something, isn't she?"

Isabela was indeed a sight to see. Her hair, held back by a scarf, was long and black and luscious, and her skin dark and smooth. And there was plenty of it on display, since her white tunic only just managed to contain her luscious curves. She was wearing heavy gold jewelry, and thigh-high boots that Megan immediately coveted. They looked supple and soft, and insanely sexy, too, which was clearly the effect she was going for.

"Amazing outfit." Megan grinned at her friends. "No wonder poor Ali got all hot and bothered."

"He was mortified." Morrigan smiled maliciously. "Didn't know where to look, poor lamb. And she made a point of greeting him in person. She hugged him so tightly I was worried he'd suffocate."

"Well, I thought that was inappropriate." Leliana seemed less amused. "Anyway, have fun, _ma chère_. I think I see some old friends over there." And she disappeared into the darkness, headed for a corner table filled with a crowd of former Beauxbatons students.

Morrigan hung around a little longer, but soon she excused herself, too, having spotted two of their classmates in the crowd. Megan wandered across the room. She saw a few familiar faces, too, but she wasn't in the mood for idle chit-chat. And she was beginning to get thirsty. _A drink, then_. She headed for the bar.

The guy behind it was busy serving a couple of scantily clad witches who were giving their orders in rapid Spanish. Not an unusual thing to hear, so close to the border, but Megan was still fascinated by it. It seemed impossible that anyone could talk so fast and still convey information. She added 'learning Spanish' to her list of things to do once she found the time for it.

To keep herself busy while she was waiting, she took a closer look at the barman. He looked pretty exotic, too, with long, blond hair, tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of his face – an interesting contrast to his golden brown skin. The black muscle shirt he was wearing showed off the tattoos on his arms, and his tight jeans nicely emphasized his other assets. He was _really_ well built, she thought idly, with long, lean muscles and a slim waist.

And when he turned around and she got a good look at his face, she found it just as attractive. High cheekbones, full lips, and another tattoo, two curved lines on his cheek. An odd choice, but on him, it looked stunning. He had beautiful eyes, too, heavy-lidded and soulful. No wonder the Spanish ladies had been so enthusiastic.

"How can I be of service?" He was favouring her with the full force of his smile now, and Megan felt her heart speed up involuntarily. His voice was heavily accented, but warm and smooth.

"I…" She had to swallow briefly. "A Cuba Libre, please."

He gave her a speculative look. "Are you of age?"

"I'm almost twenty!" Megan straightened herself up to her full height, staring indignantly into his eyes. He wasn't much taller than her, and not that much older, probably. Though it was hard to tell.

He smiled at her words. "No offense, _querida_. You're young and you're beautiful, and there's nothing wrong with either of that, no?"

From anyone else, the compliment would have sounded cheesy, but the look that accompanied his words carried enough heat to make it convincing. Besides, Megan had to admit that it felt nice to be appreciated. "You're right. I'm sorry." Tentatively, she smiled back.

"No need to apologize." Reaching behind him for the rum bottle, he quickly mixed her drink and handed it over to her. "Here you are. I'm Zevran, by the way, but you can call me Zev."

"I'm Megan." She took a careful sip. "This is good."

"Thank you." He seemed about to say more, but just then, another customer called him away and for the next half hour, he was busy mixing drinks and chatting about trivialities.

Megan quietly finished her drink, watching him from the corner of her eye. Zevran seemed to be quite the flirt, aiming his seductive smile generously at all the patrons, both male and female. And quite a few of them happily played along. Not that she blamed them – the guy was pretty much a walking, talking amortentia potion. He did keep it professional, from what she could see. _Having someone like him around is probably good for business._

Megan was about to leave, when he returned, taking her empty glass from her and giving her an unexpectedly perspicacious look. "You seem sad. And lonely."

"Why would you care?" The bitterness in her tone took her by surprise.

But he didn't seem offended. "I just wonder why." He shrugged gracefully. "A girl like you, clever and charming and well spoken… And utterly gorgeous, if you don't mind me saying so."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Megan shook her head. She wasn't going to be taken in by his routine.

"I do." He flashed her a smile. "But in your case, I actually mean it. Would you like another drink?"

Megan glanced at her watch. "I'm afraid I need to be off. It's getting late."

"But you will be back, yes?" He caught her gaze, and Merlin, his eyes were really lovely. A light shade of brown, like amber, and somehow sad behind the smile, as if he'd seen things he'd rather forget. "Promise?"

Megan found it impossible to say no, without quite knowing why. With a last quick smile at him, she got to her feet. "I… yes, I think I will."

And maybe she would. After all, she was free to do as she pleased.

* * *

 _And that's it, guys. Final chapter. Apologies for the delays in posting - RL has been a pain lately. And thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Extra special hugs to my wonderful and amazing beta suilven.  
_


End file.
